The present disclosure relates to a fixing device fixing a toner image onto a recording medium and an image forming apparatus including the fixing device.
Conventionally, an electrographic image forming apparatus, such as a copying machine, a printer, a facsimile or a multifunction peripheral, includes a fixing device fixing a toner image onto a recording medium, such as a sheet. For example, there is a fixing device including a fixing member, a pressuring member configured to come into pressure contact with the fixing member and a heat insulating member configured to cover at least one of the fixing member and the pressuring member.
In the fixing device with such a configuration, it may be necessary to electrically ground the heat insulating member to prevent the potential of the heat insulating member from rising. However, it is difficult for a conventional fixing device to electrically ground the heat insulating member stably.